Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by addisonfanga
Summary: ADDEK CHRISTMAS! The title really doesn't go with the story but I wanted it to be named after a Christmas song and well this is what happened so yeah! Enjoy :)


A/N Merry Christmas Addek Fans! I promise I'll work on my other stories SOON but c'mon guys I had to post a festive story :) -Kaila "Meredith wasn't a fling." Derek was in love with her. How typical. Merry Christmas. Addison lies in bed trying to decide how her life got so damn messed up. Sure she was the one who slept with Mark but Derek was the one who got so career obsessed that he neglected his wife. But God forbid he neglect that intern. Christmas was the Addison and Derek season. They met around Christmas, got married around Christmas, and now…..well now they were here. They should be in New York; the city for Christmas. Addison looks over at her sleeping husband. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and Derek had told her he was in love with someone else. It was actually kind of ironic. Their relationship started near Christmas and now it was ending around the same time. Typical. ….. Of course Meredith was put on her service. Yet another reason for Addison to be pissed of at the world of Christmas. "I have nothing for you to do." Addison tells her. "Go to the pit if something comes up I'll page you." "Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd you have a C-Section scheduled in-" "DR. Grey I told you to go to the pit." Addison snaps slamming the chart onto the nurses counter. "You're already the Bitch who stole Christmas don't give me more reasons to be pissed off today. Go. To. The. Pit." Meredith's jaw drops a little but she knows better than to argue. She hurries off towards the pit. Addison sighs, not realizing that Derek was standing beside her. "Addie what the Hell was that?" he asks her sounding concerned. Probably concerned for Meredith but still. "Don't Derek. Please just...don't." With that she walks away. … Addison throws the scrub cap down in defeat. A routine c-section turned into the death of a baby. Addison leans against the sink. How was she supposed to tell a mother that her baby died on Christmas eve? How the Hell was that fair? Addison feels the tears pour down her face. "Do you want me to tell the parents?" Addison's head snaps up to see Meredith standing there. "You're supposed to be in the pit." Addison says. "I was in the gallery." Meredith replies gently. "Look I'll talk to them okay?" Addison nods. "Thanks." "Well I'm already the Bitch Who Stole Christmas." Meredith says half-joking. "I'm sorry Meredith I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's really not your fault." "He loves you too ya know." Meredith says as she starts to leave. "In fact he loves you more." Addison pulls into the driveway of the trailer and is surprised to see Christmas lights strung up. She turns of her car, grabs her bag and heads up the steps. When she walks in she finds a small Christmas tree sitting on the table and French Take Out with eggnog beside it. Derek comes into view holding two small boxes. He smiles at her shocked expression and hands her the gifts. "I….I uh….Christmas isn't until tomorrow and I-" Derek cuts off Addison's rambling by kissing her softly. "Open them." He smiles his McDreamy smile that used to reserved just for her. She slowly opens the first one. Inside is his wedding ring. Her eyes tear up. Was he this heartless? What in the next box? Divorce papers? Before she can speak out loud he does. "I choose you Addison and I don't regret it. I told you I fell in love with Meredith….it may not have exactly been the truth. But I care for her a lot and I'm not over her completely and I know you're not 100% over Mark either. But Addison you and I….we're Addison and Derek we don't quit. I want to wear my wedding ring again…..I want the whole world to know I'm yours and that will NEVER change." He takes the gold ring from her and puts it back where it belongs. Where it'll stay for the rest of his life. "What's in this one?" Addison asks with a teary smile. "You have to open it." Derek replies. She laughs a little and pulls off the wrapping paper. Inside is a key. "I won't sell the land. But you hate the trailer so I propose a compromise. It's not a brownstone but it's a beautiful condominium looking over the Bay. And it's ours." Addison throws her arms around Dereks and kisses him hard on the lips. "I love you so much." She says. "I love you too Addie and I'm so sorry if you ever doubted it." … ONE YEAR LATER Addison grins as she hears her husband open the door to their Condo. He had been so disappointed to be paged on Christmas Eve but it gave Addison the perfect opportunity to set up their dinner. Derek walks in and smiles at the replica of last year. Small tree and all despite the large Douglas Fir in the next room. The only difference was Addison only had one box in her hand. "I do believe TOMORROW is Christmas." He teases taking her into his arms. She kisses him and the whispers in his ear. "Open it." He smiles and sits in the chair pulling her onto his lap. He gently takes off the wrapping paper and opens the small box. He gasps as he looks at the contents. "Addie…." "I took it yesterday. I think I'm about six weeks but…..I'm definitely pregnant I even ran my blood twice." She rambles. "I know we weren't really trying but-" He kisses her hard on the lips and smiles. "This is the best Christmas present- aside from getting you as my wife- I have ever had. I love you so much" He says honestly. She kisses him again. The next Christmas was even better because their twin daughters were with them. Audrey Amelia Shepherd and Darcy Caitlin Shepherd completed their family and made Christmases even more magical. 


End file.
